1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated circuit device in which portion of the interconnect lines are replaced by bonding wires.
2. Description of Related Art
Metallic interconnect is commonly used for internal electrical transmission of the integrated circuit device, wherein the connection way and the connection path is through the design conducted by the integrated circuit design program. Since the metallic interconnect is fabricated by photolithographic and etching process, all the configuration, length and width will be affected by the limitation of technology of process, and thus the electrical performance of the connection is also limited. On the other hand, wire bonding technique is commonly used to perform the electrical transmission between the terminal of the external device and the integrated circuit device. The wire bonding technique is using the metal wire produced by wire bonding process for connection. It provides a better electrical performance, and limitation to design is also reduced so as to be more flexible in design.